


Quote

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [7]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interview, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Velvet gives an interview with unforseen consequences.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 8





	Quote

Velvet shook the reporter's hand as she sat down across from the man. Smiling Jack's was pretty much empty at this time of the day, perfect for an interview with no interruptions.

"It's a pleasure to have you here today, Madam Saint," Bernie Smith-Jones started off the interview, "It's not easy to get a hold of you."

"What can I say, I'm a busy woman, and please, just call me Boss." The leader of the Third Street Saints replied.

"Very well, Boss. I'd say let's get right into the questions both I and many of our readers have for you. The first question is from a young woman named Nancy who asks: How does she manage to have such perfect nails with all the fighting she does?"

"Not really that big of a secret, I have daily manicures," she lied, the truth was that they simply didn't get damaged in the first place, being made of the same sturdy material as her claws and horns. Bernie scribbled down notes of her reply on his notebook.

"That must be very expensive, but I assume money is not really an issue for someone of your status?" he inquired.

"Not at all," she shook her head.

"Short and simple," he noted. "Our next question comes from Mr. Jeff Anderson who wants to know what your workout routine looks like."

"My routine is the same one I've been doing for years now. It's a combination of isometric and isotonic exercises, mainly stretches, lifting weights, push-ups, sit-ups, ect. I run a lot too. It was actually Johnny who first got me to work out, and most of the exercises I do are ones he showed me."

"I see." Jones wrote down more notes, "Speaking of the late Mr Gat, a Mr Torbitson wonders how his passing has affected the gang and brand, he notes that most of the Saints' merchandise is in his image and that among the fans, he was the favorite Saints member."

Velvet didn't really like talking about Johnny's death, it still seemed unreal to her, even now.  
"His death has affected us all deeply on a personal level. When it comes to the brand, I don't really know, I don't like thinking about it that way, he was my best friend. I'm aware he was the most popular out of all of us, and I heard some people say bullshit like that now that Johnny's out of the picture, I am the fan favourite who sells the most memorabilia, but I really don't care about that side of things and if I ever hear someone say stuff like that I will personally put them down. I just lost my friend, I couldn't care less about sales, this was never a popularity contest," she explained honestly as she opened up a bit about her emotions, something she rarely did.

"Very interesting, sorry for making you talk about such a sensitive topic, Boss," the reporter apologized.

The interview went on for another 15 or 20 minutes with generic questions she had already answered dozens of times before, but she endured it. Velvet understood that it was important to keep up a connection to the fans through interviews and meetups.

A couple of days later, the Boss was sitting on the couch inside HQ, checking the activity reports of various businesses under her name, when suddenly the elevator bell rang out and an angry Shaundi stormed into the penthouse.

"What the fuck is this?!" she almost shouted as she marched towards her leader with swaying hips and big stepts, a crumbled newspaper in her hand.

"What the fuck is what?" Velvet questioned, worried about what had her lieutenant so upset. Before she could get up from the couch, Shaundi slammed the day's edition of Steelport Times onto the glass table, with the celebrity gossip page open.

"That interview of yours from the other day, what did you mean by that?" Shaundi was furious while Velvet didn't even know what the problem was, she scanned the page to find the segment that had her interview printed.

"A chat with notorious gang leader and business woman, Madam Boss," she read out loud when she found it, rolling her eyes at the title Bernie referred to her as, but what she saw next immediately made her understand why her lieutenant was acting the way she had, after a few lines of text consisting of the first two questions and answers, the interview was interrupted with a quote of hers, "Now that Johnny's out of the picture, I am the fan favourite who sells the most memorabilia." Her blood started boiling as she read what was written, "I never said that!" She defended herself, jumping up from the sofa, but Shaundi put her hands on her hips.

"So what, he made that up?" she wasn't fully convinced yet as she crossed her arms.  
"Yeah! Well, no, kinda?" she tried to explain as Shaundi's eye twitched, "I said it but like those aren't my words, I was quoting what I heard other people say when I said that, I even said that I disapproved of messages like that, but he conveniently left that part out! You gotta believe me, Shaundi!" Velvet was having a hard time finding the words to explain the situation, her rage at the out of context quote made her feel lightheaded, so she slumped back onto the couch and put her head in her hands.

"So this asshole's trying to smear you by putting it like that?" Shaundi's anger was now shifting towards the reporter, she trusted the Boss and knew how important Johnny had been to her. She just couldn't believe her own eyes when she had read the paper earlier that morning.

"But why would he do that? There were no problems during the interview, and we got along quite well." This entire situation was exhausting for the gang leader, she felt a mix of rage, confusion, and sadness.

"Oh lord, that's how the media is, they'll spin anything you say into whatever gets them the most attention at your expense, you should know this by now," Shaundi had calmed down a bit and felt bad for yelling at Vivi earlier, seeing her so distraught over it.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Velvet hissed through clenched teeth, "But the damage is done, it's been printed and already read by countless people, I don't know if Ultor's PR can fix this," she worried. She read through the entire interview to check if there was anything else that was wrong, but the rest of it was clean, only the big, bold text that instantly caught your eye was a blatant lie.

"Leave some for me when you do." Shaundi requested, "Even after his death, they're disrespecting his name like that." the brunette scoffed, "And from now on, make sure you record the entire thing when you do interviews, so you have proof when something is incorrect."

Velvet just nodded her head as she looked down at the newspaper, she wouldn't stand for this. Bernie Smith-Jones was a dead man.


End file.
